This invention relates to ring collars for use in fabricating rings, such as rings made of gold, silver or other precious metals, and more particularly, to such a ring collar having an adjustable taper.
Prior art ring collars are either shaped specifically to conform to the shape of a given ring, or are made to accept cams, or the like, which cams have surfaces which conform to the side surfaces of the rings to be mounted on the ring collar. This necessitates a large amount of individual work and a high degree of craftsmanship to fabricate satisfactory ring collars providing suitable support around the complete circumference of the ring.
If the ring is not properly supported around its entire circumference, the tool being used to operate on the ring can slip and cause damage to the ring, the ring collar and/or the operator of the machine. Not only does this raise the risk of personal injury, but also economic injury since highly valuable items are generally worked on.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved ring collar having an adjustable ring taper for accepting substantially any shape ring.